


Moving Towards

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray's desperate, he's willing to beg.  And when Ray's begging, it makes Fraser desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Towards

All tied up and nowhere to go; this has got to be one of Ray's favorite ways to do it. He even kinda likes the way he's naked and Fraser's not; makes him feel like a big damn slut, which, okay, truth is, he's exactly that. Doesn't matter if you're a slut if nobody's on the uptake, though--and nobody was on the uptake for months and months before Fraser.

But now there's Fraser, and he makes up for the months before, easy.

Fraser leans down and starts kissing Ray's cheek, his jaw, across his face to his ear. But when Fraser licks around the curve of Ray's ear, Ray yells out and shoves his hips up underneath Fraser's, hard. He feels the rough scratch of denim against his cock, and even that's driving him nuts now--he needs more, needs Fraser. Needs him right now, and waiting doesn't sound good in the least.

"Ray?"

"Fuck me," Ray pants. "Fraser, c'mon. Fuck me--I fuckin' _need_ it--"

"Ray--"

"Please." Ray groans, twists his hands in the cuffs. He doesn't get anywhere that way, not that he expected to. "Please, fuck, don't hold out--"

"Me?" Fraser sounds like he can't believe Ray just said that, and Ray forces his eyes open. _What the..._ "What about--"

"What about," Ray says, tugging hard at the cuffs, at Fraser's wrists. "What about just fucking me, huh? What about that?"

"It's not enough," Fraser says, his thighs tightening around Ray's. He grinds down against Ray--grinds down so his cock's pushing firmly against Ray's, and Ray groans out loud. "God. Just say it--just say it, this once, I need to hear it--"

"Say what, say--"

He gets cut off then, because Fraser kisses him again. And it's enough to make Ray forget all about his confusion, all about anything he might have wanted to ask, because now there's just his body and Fraser's, and goddamn, Fraser feels good on top of him. Fraser shoves one thigh between Ray's, and starts moving his thigh back and forth, denim rubbing against Ray's skin. It's hot, and it feels--it feels good, it feels rough, and he's still tied up and held down, and God, _God_...

"Fraser, Jesus, please--"

"--yes," Fraser pants. "Yes, God, Ray, more--"

"--please fuck me, please, you're makin' me fuckin' crazy here, just fuckmefuckmefuckme--"

Fraser groans like a dying man, and Ray hopes to God he's not actually gonna die, because he has never heard Fraser groan like that before, not through all the time they've been bumping uglies together, in the literal or figurative senses of the phrase. Fraser reaches down, gets a hand between them, and _ow_, God, he could be a little more careful with his belt, he could be more careful with his zipper--fuck, Ray's naked down here, in case Fraser's forgotten--but Fraser is hungry, Fraser's frantic, and Ray just spreads his legs, praying to all that's holy that this means he's gonna get fucked and get fucked good.

"Damn it," Fraser gasps, and he starts moving away--no no no, away is bad, away is the opposite of fucking, Ray wants him moving _towards_. Ray hooks an ankle around the back of Fraser's knee.

"Don't," Ray begs. "Don't go--I need you, Fraser, please, please, _please_\--!"

Fraser all but collapses on Ray's chest, head tucked down against Ray's shoulder. "We don't have--"

"We don't have you fucking me is what we don't have, come _on_, dying here, you gotta--"

"Ray--!"

"--gotta, come on, please, please, please--" Ray shoves up, shoves up hard, because past the ends of Fraser's belt and the hard creases of his fly, past the crisp starch in his shorts there's skin, they were skin-on-skin for a minute, and there it is--one more shimmy and he's got it, his cock rubbing up against the side of Fraser's, and yeah, _yeah_...

"--God, Ray--"

"--c'mon, don't stop, don't stop, just fuck me, fuck me, give it to me, please, Frase, please, _please_!"

Fraser grunts and gets his hand on himself--just himself, bastard, doesn't even get both of them, but it's only two, maybe three strokes before he throws his head back and gasps, and Ray can feel the heat of his orgasm streaking across both of them, all over Ray's cock and his pubes and--holy fuck, Fraser totally fucking lost it, and now Ray just wants to know _why_.

More to the point, he wants to know if he can make that happen again. Jesus.

"Frase?" Ray whispers. He rocks his shoulders back and forth; he can't move his arms, can't put one around Fraser. "Hey. Frase? You okay there?"

The noise Fraser makes is meant to be an all-clear sign, Ray gets that, but Fraser doesn't move an inch. Ray raises his eyebrows and rocks his hips up, which makes Fraser gasp out loud--okay, too soon to do any below-the-waist moves, gotcha. "Fraser?"

"I'm fine, Ray," Fraser mumbles. It's blunted against Ray's shoulder, so mostly Ray hears the hum of it and the vowels in it, but it's enough.

"Good," he murmurs. "You want to move?"

"Nn."

"Please?" Fraser goes stiff--well, lots of him goes stiff, if not everywhere--and Ray squirms under him. "Pretty please?"

"Yes, I--all right," Fraser says. When he comes up, he's pink around the ears, and it takes him a few moments to unstick himself from Ray. Ray watches him and blinks, wondering if this is all about what he just said--if it can really be that simple.

"Fraser?"

"Yes, Ray?"

Ray shifts his hips and glances down at his cock--a sticky mess now, yeah, but Fraser's never been bothered by that kind of thing before. And it's not like Ray's had his, not today. "I didn't..."

"Oh, of course, I'm--just let me--should I untie you?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd just lie down and suck me." Ray arches an eyebrow. "You want me to, I'll even ask nice."

Fraser's ears do look a little darker than normal. "There's never a bad time to be nice."

"You want me to, I'll go one step further." Ray can almost see Fraser holding his breath. "I'll beg."

Fraser settles down between Ray's legs and draws his hand up Ray's thigh. "Well, Ray," he murmurs, "I'm listening."

_-end-_


End file.
